The adventures of Sasuke and a 'health drink'
by YaoiGirl101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Sakura's reaction to being turned down by Sasuke was? well if you did then read this and find out, you see Sasuke really shouldn't trust drinks given by rabid fangirls


**My friend and I were having a sleepover and let's just say that we went slightly insane by the point that we began to write this... anyway more later please with and insane Sasuke on top review**

Sasuke shrieked as he ran around in circles pulling out his hair as a black and white, invisible clown chased him with a kitchen knife.

"HELP!" he yelled in a very high pitched voice causing Naruto to run inside to see what was wrong.

"What's going on!" he yelled.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A CLOWN!" he screamed again causing Naruto to launch into action throwing plates around the once cleanly room.

"Did I get it?" he yelled, not bothering to stop throwing random house hold objects including the blender and set of kitchen knives.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MAKE IT GO AWAY!" yelled the slightly out of breath Sasuke still running in circles.

"IT JUST SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUSTED!" an outside voice squealed causing Sasuke to turn and see the exact same thing happen to his imaginary clown.

"IT'S GONE!" He exclaimed stopping in his tracks causing him to almost get impaled by a kitchen knife. "NEVER MIND IT'S BACK!" with that he began to run again, not understanding that this was all Naruto's fault, just like everything else. "NOW IT'S EATING PUDDING WITH ITS KNIFE!"

"PUDDING!" Naruto exclaimed "NO FAIR, I WANT SOME TOO!" with that he began to chase around after Sasuke and his imaginary 'friend'.

"HEY THAT GUY JUST TRIPPED AND IMPALED HIMSELF ON HIS KNIFE!" another random voice called causing both boys to stare at the invisible clown which repeated said actions.

"YES! NOW I GET HIS PUDDING!" Naruto yelled suddenly content.

"BUT HIS BODY IS STILL THERE!" the prissy princess (Sasuke) called, always a stickler for the, in Naruto's opinion, unimportant details.

"HEY LOOK THAT GUY IS BEING EATEN BY UNICORNS!" a third outside voice calls, causing Sasuke's imagination to have the same thing occur to this dreaded clown.

"Phew, he's finally gone, and look…HE GOT BLOOD ALL OVER MY NEW TILE FLOOR!" Sasuke screamed in outrage casing him to assume a frustration pose that involved looking at the sky with arms tensed as if holding large melons on the sides.

"HEY THE UNICORNS ARE HAVING A TEA PARTY ON THE MOON!" a child's voice called causing Sasuke's imagination to see through the ceiling and watch the clown eating unicorns drink delicious earl grey.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed, "WHY WASN'T I INVITED! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I AM CALLING MY LAWYER!" with that Naruto stalked off leaving Sasuke to momentarily wonder how Naruto had ever learned a word longer than 6 letters.

"I suppose even unicorns get dehydrated from all the hot air let out by the nearby politicians," he pondered before watching them relieve themselves and flying off to join all the flying cats in space.

"HEY LOOK THAT GUY JUST GOT TRANSPORTED TO TIMBUKTU!" yet another voice called from outside, on any other day this would have caused one to pause and think 'what the hell is going on today?' but today was not any other day, today had an insane clown. Sasuke watched as the clown got transported to Timbuktu and shivered, it still wasn't even close to as far away as he wanted that clown, another 10,000 miles would be nice.

"HEY THAT PERSON JUST GOT TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" the crowd was in an uproar (really what was going on out there) but Sasuke only sighed with relief as the evil clown was transported away from the dimension in which he lived.

"Finally it's far enough away," he sighed before he began rolling on the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU ROLLING ON THE FLOOR?" another voice outside yelled, causing Sasuke to freeze, 'how did you know I was rolling on the floor?' he thought to himself.

"OMG THAT GUY JUST TURNED INTO FAIRY DUST" a teenage girl, or gay male's, voice called causing Sasuke to witness a scene of the clown, or what was left of him anyway, turning into fairy dust and becoming part of Tinkerbelle's stash.

"Okay, I am never trusting one of Sakura's 'health drinks' again," he muttered before resuming his previous action of rolling on the floor whilst laughing manically.

**Review or else dun dun DUN (really if you don't want to be stalked by an insane clown you better review)**


End file.
